The present invention relates to surface cleaning and contaminant absorption compositions and more particularly to improved concrete and asphalt conditioning compositions that are applied in a dry form, removed in a dry form and are environmentally friendly.
The present compositions are designed as concrete and asphalt conditioners and cleaners. Concrete surfaces tend to be porous allowing for oil, grease and other contaminants to adhere to the surface making these surfaces difficult to clean. Asphalt, on the other hand, is less porous than concrete but asphalt contains tar and oil which will be broken down if strong cleaning agents are used. The removal of oil, grease and dirt from a surface, particularly concrete or asphalt surfaces, such as, garage floors, drive-throughs for banks and restaurants as well as parking lots, has become a major problem in the United States. Prior art has made use of clay as a cleaning material. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,424 to Jennings. Clay, which is typically a form of cat litter, once removed leaves a residue on the surface. Clay and other cleansers are difficult to use, and may not be environmentally safe. Washing grease, oil, gasoline, antifreeze or any other contaminants into the storm drain has damaging effects on our eco-system. Pressure washing any detergents, degreasers and even biodegradable agents, used to clean these fluids into the street and subsequently into the storm water system has become illegal. The present invention relates to surface cleaning and conditioning compositions which are applied in a dry form, compositions are applied with a bristle broom and the excess residue is removed in dry form. The compositions are lightweight, easy to work with and avoid the messy clean up involved with liquid cleansers or dry cleansers that require the application of water.
Studies have shown that water acts as a catalyst for these agents causing toxic build-up. The Federal EPA has written pages of mandates and regulations against such activity. State and local authorities have also incorporated these laws to stop contaminants from entering state waters. The EPA on federal, state and local levels are enforcing these laws with large fines on those who disregard them. Another issue is the use of water. In many states, water has become a precious commodity. Conservation of water is becoming mandated and also governed by fines if misused.
In short, it is illegal to wash any oil, gasoline, antifreeze, detergents, etc. into the storm drain. There is a need for a surface conditioning and cleaning composition that is simple to manufacture, easy to apply and remove from a surface and is environmentally friendly.